Saturday Night
by Whurmy
Summary: Simple Liley one shot, obviously taking place on a Saturday night. Please enjoy!


**Author's Note: Disclaimer!! I don't own Hannah Montana, only this random silly story. I hope you guys enjoy it, I like it for some reason, though I'm not 110% with the ending.**

Every Saturday night was exactly the same. Mikayla was on the leather couch with her left hand petting Luca, our calico kitten, her right hand flipping the channel every few seconds. Lilly was on the floor in front of her with her head lolling back slightly against Mikayla's knees. I had the best seat in the house though. I was laying on my back with my head in Lilly's lap and Lilly's hand on my stomach, playing with my belly button ring.

"Mikayla?" Lilly's voice was huskier than usual, sleep lacing through it like thread in a needle. She was definitely tired, but the stubborn skater always waited until she couldn't walk to her own bed before she went to sleep.

"Hmm...." Was Mikayla's bored reply. Even I could tell it was an automatic response, and I doubt she really heard Lilly. Then again, I barely heard her. I was borderline conscious.

"Mikayla."

"Hm?"

"Mickey!" Lilly whisper-yelled, trying not wake me. _Smart move, kiddo. +10 brownie points for you._ I hated being woken up when I was this comfortable.

"What?" Mikayla shot out loudly, making my eyes shoot open and my body jolt from surprise. _Damn it. Almost asleep._ I breathed out heavily when I realized what the noise was and relaxed again, melting into Lilly's lap. Through half open eye lids I saw the slightest bit of a smirk on Lilly's face and I hear Mikayla chuckling. I lifted my arm furthest from Lilly above the level of the cushions and flipped Mikayla off. "Oh chill, Stewart. You shouldn't be sleeping when you're in that girl's lap anyways, you always have wet dreams when you're that close to her. You shoulda seen yourself last week, you were breathing so hard I thought we would have to call an ambulance." Lilly blushed and tugged lightly on my stomach piercing. Bad move. Well, fantastic move, bad timing. I whimpered none too quietly and my free hand tightened it's grip on the plush carpet.

Mikayla laughed and I could practically hear the smug smirk I knew she was wearing. "Starting a bit early tonight, Miles?" I groaned and turned onto my side so I was facing Lilly's stomach and snuggled into her. The same arm that caused my sudden unease with my face being visible to the world, snaked around my waist. Cuddling was a second nature for us by now, the movements came naturally.

"Be quiet, Mikayla dear, I don't want to have to murder you this afternoon." I mumbled against Lilly's lower stomach. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent, she smelled amazing. Sunscreen, apples and something that was just Lilly. I heard a noise come from Lilly, but I was nearly asleep as it was, and the exact noise didn't really register until Mikayla talked again. She never shuts up.

"I'm sorry, Miley sweetie, I didn't quite hear you over Lilly's moaning, you wanna repeat that?" Lilly instantly tensed up and Mikayla chuckled again. She loved teasing us, she was determined that we were having some kind of secret love affair. Ha! I wish.

"You're ankle is within pinching distance, Miss Gomez." Mikayla squeaked and scrambled to get off the sofa. Lilly had to lean forward just a bit, I felt completely intoxicated having her around me like that.

"I'm going to bed girls. Try not to get any stains on the carpet during your hot lesbian sex. And wake me up if you need a threesome!" Mikayla scampered into her room, leaving me stunned and Lilly giggling. Lilly took her comments so much better than I did. She was confident and comfortable with whatever it was that we had. I wanted so much more.

"Good night, Mikayla!!" I yelled at her quickly retreated form, receiving a slamming door as a response. I smiled to myself and went back to snuggling into Lilly. Lilly's thumb was running across my hip in a slow circle. Her touch alone was enough to send me into a very comfortable sleep.

"Miles?" Ugh. What is with these people and waking me up? I didn't say anything, just kissed her stomach lightly to let her know I heard her. I felt her shiver and her whole body warmed up instantly. It was something physical for her, and something both physical and emotional for me. No, we'd never had sex. Moments like this though, the ever rare heated make out sessions, that's what Lilly liked. That's all Lilly was interested in, besides our unbreakable friendship. But me, I love Lilly. With everything I have in me and then some. She doesn't know this, she knows I like her, but Lilly Truscott "doesn't do relationships". She doesn't know I love her, she just thinks it's her undeniable Lillycharm that keeps me around.

"Are you in love with me?" Or. Alteast I thought that she thought that. Oops. This was crossing a line. We don't talk about how I feel, and there's a good reason for it. I get emotional, I get needy, and that's why we do what we do, that's why we're in this relationship. She likes to pretend she's a frigid bitch and I wear my heart on my sleeve. So when we're together, we pretend we have no hearts, no feelings, just sexual desires that we absolutely must take care of.

"Drop it." I deadpanned. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to get hurt.

"Miley...."

"I fucking said drop it, Lilly." I shot out bitterly. I love her, she knows that. I just don't like discussing it. She always says how I'm perfect wife material, and that I shouldn't waste my time with her. Nothing with her is a waste, every second I'm around her is a blessing to me. Lilly froze and her hand stopped it's movements. After a few seconds, though it felt like hours, her thumb continued stroking me and she tangled her free hand in my hair. _It's like she wants me to have an orgasm in her lap._

"Mikayla told me." Fuck. This certainly isn't where I thought this was going.

"Told you what? Nothing to tell, Lilly." I lied.

"About last week." Uh oh. "About how you thought the house was empty." Damn it. "About the, and I quote, 'cute little blonde' that you took into your room." Shit. "About who's name she heard coming outta your mouth when you were busy with said tramp." And there it is! Nervous Miley? Check. Infuriated Lilly? Check. Awkward situation for one Miley Ray Stewart? Double check.

"Lilly...." I clung to the front of her sweatshirt tightly, not wanting to move just yet, no matter how mad she was.

"I thought you were waiting for The One." Her voice was calm, eerily calm. I sighed and pressed my forehead against her stomach, trying to keep my mouth a bit further away so she could hear me.

"I did."

"With the blonde skank? That's a cheap thrill, not the perfect girl."

"No, not the skank." Lilly's body went completely stiff and her hold on my hip tightened.

"Oh really? And who's the slut?" Her voice was cold and bitter, and oddly arousing. I like to think it was from the jealous laced through it, but the submissive part of me told me otherwise. Damn that section of me, she gets horny at the oddest of times. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

"You're not a slut, Lilly." She said nothing, but her body went back to normal and her hand left my hip only to go to my cheek.

"Did you change the sheets?"

"The second she was out the door." Lilly nodded and carefully stood up. Once she was fully up she pulled me up with her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You're room." I swallowed hard and watched the floor as I walked behind her. Lilly held open the door and motioned for me to go in. I didn't look at her and sat at the computer chair. Lilly shut the door behind her and leaned against it, staring at me while I swiveled around in the chair. I was half way through my 9th spin when my chair stopped suddenly and I looked up to find myself drowning in Lilly's ice blue eyes. Her hands were on either side of my chair to hold it in place and her face was hovering just inches from mine.

"I'll do it." I felt my brows furrow together against my will and swallowed again.

"Do....what?" Lilly sighed and leaned her forehead against mine. My breath hitched and my hands automatically went to her hips. She smirked and gave me a quick short kiss.

"Whatever you want." My eyebrows shot up and I'm sure I gave her a very ridiculous look.

"Huh?" Oh, way to impress the blonde bombshell in front of you, Miley.

"Whatever you want. If you need to get laid, come to me, okay?" I bit my lip and looked away, the pure honesty in her eyes burning my own.

"Lilly. We've been over this."

"Let's go over it again. I don't get it." I groaned and leaned my head back, making sure I didn't make contact with Lilly.

"Be-fucking-cause, Lilly!" I felt her wince over me and I almost felt guilty, but we've been over this so many damn times. "I love you." The uneasy vibes rolling off of her in waves couldn't even stop me now. "I love you so damn much, and you don't get it. Having sex with you would be completely destroying the tiny bit of control that I still have around you. It takes everything in me to not jump you when we're alone."

"Miley...."

"No, I'm serious, Lilly. We can't have sex, we're not going to, I'd rather have a million one night stands instead of losing my last bit of self control."

"Miley, I--"

"No! Lilly I'm not--"

"I said 'Whatever you want.' Ya hear that? Whatever. You. Want." My heart skipped a beat, hell maybe even two, and I put my head back up to look at her.

"Whatever I want?" Lilly smiled and leaned her forehead against mine again. She put both of her hands on either side of my neck and kissed me again, longer, harder and oh so much sweeter.

"Anything."

I breathed out a long sigh and pulled her onto my lap. Thank God this chair was massively oversized. She slid in willingly and raked her nails across the skin on my neck, instantly making me break out in goosebumps. She knew all my weak spots and played me like a puppet at every opportunity. It was torture, but torture of the absolute sweetest kind.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah, babe?"

I sighed again, looked down and bit my lip. "Will you --"

"Definitely." I laughed and heard Lilly's angel-like chuckle mix with my own laughter. It just sounded perfect, our voices together. Everything involving us together was just perfect.

"You could let me finish the question, love." Lilly flashed her 1000 watt smile and nodded.

"Okay, okay. Try again."

"Lilly?" She nodded once in response. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Forever. Or atleast until you can't stand me and don't want me anymore." Her voice was gentle, a tone you didn't hear from the skater girl a whole lot. I think she saves it just for me. I love it. God, I love her.

"I'll always want you."

"You'll always have me." Lilly kissed me again, softly, slowly. By the time she pulled back we were both breathing heavily. She smiled softly and pecked me one more time before burying her head into the crook of my neck. Her voice was muffled, but I heard her words loud and clear.

"I love you too, Miles." I always did enjoy Saturday nights.

----

**Author's Note: After posting this, I saw all my typos. Lol, you guys need to tell bout those! I hope you guys liked it. :)**


End file.
